Endymion
"I reject both divinity and humanity. Gods and humans alike are burdened by laws and duty. I'm neither human nor divine - I am a legend. I do as I please."'' - Endymion '''Endymion' is the King of All Heroes and the most powerful Divine Servant. Story The King Enters Endymion's first appearance is as a mysterious and powerful king who easily overpowers Aiden Hawke, and lends him help during a Servant War. He disappears and is later seen encountering Sarah Duncan and challenging her, deciding to judge this "unclean age" by facing her in battle. Although it resulted in a tie, Endymion admired Sarah's fighting prowess and joined the Cheshire Isle as a result. Endymion later captures a boat containing Sephira Sonia, seizing her as his property, and installs his massive tower Archadeia at the Cheshire, taking Sonia as his belonging - and later as his wife, with whom he will have the Future Child Enuma. He also trained several heroes, including Leonida di Prava and Serah, and developed a complicated rivalry with fellow weapon collector Merlin. However, feeling his legend to be incomplete, as his reason for being a Divine Servant was forgotten, Endymion used the power of his signature blade, Elis, in order to make his legend whole again, thus sending him back in his own past. Birth of a Hero Endymion was revealed as the son of Utu, the King of Gods of the Golden Era, and a mortal woman, and was raised by a tyrannic uncle, whom he slaughtered with the spear Kinshar. He then ascended to the throne himself at a very young age, ruling the kingdom in a fair yet hedonistic way. Endymion also met Ikendu, a woman whom he befriended after a brief rivalry. This friendship was however seen in an extremely hostile way by his father, however. While Shiva, another goddess, sought to take Endymion for himself, he refused, resulting in her asking Utu to destroy Ikendu. He did so, hoping to prevent Endymion from following the wrong path - instead resulting in an extremely angry Endymion severing his ties with the pantheon and choosing to follow his own path. The Path of a Warrior One day, Endymion met Sephira Ikana who guided her to the Epocanonicus, an artifact made for traveling through time - and the cause of his previous incoherence. Traveling through time, Endymion saved several Sephira and took for himself a large number of artifacts. He also found Ikendu who later became his lover. He also became the mortal enemy of Zenodora Horenheim who attempted to use him in order to become divine. Facing many trials, with the help of all thirteen Sephiras and the additional power of the four Emotion Ciphers, Endymion managed to obtain the power of Elis in order to defeat Zenodora, thus saving his city-state of Sumeria from devastation and becoming the legend he was worthy of being. Thus, he returned to the Cheshire Island alongside the Sephiras, the Ciphers and Ikendu, his existence now once again complete. He would later have a daughter, Reane, with Ikendu. Facing the Dystopia Back in the present, Endymion enjoyed a brief rest before being summoned into a Servant War by Pristine Persona. Quickly understanding the fact that he was summon in a weakened shape, he resolved to quickly end the war; meanwhile, he quickly encountered Ikendu as well, and the pair fought one alongside another as they did in the past, conquering many enemies such as DIL or Hua Mulan. This eventually caused him to oppose Dystopia herself as Ikendu was killed before his eyes, prompting him to start rampaging against her killer Francois de Rais. As Dystopia almost broke down Endymion's willpower, the encouragements of those he encountered along the way as well as their sheer power caused Elis to crush and shatter Dystopia as well as undo Ikendu's death, before returning victorious to hiw tower of Archadeia alongside his newfound lovers. Appearance Endymion is a blond man of immense beauty with piercing red eyes. He often wears the golden Armor of Mars, but also often walks with his torso exposed. His usual expression is that of slight contempt. He was briefly seen as a child as well; although his charm and beauty remain intact, he is much less tall and intimidating in that shape and has repeatedly being considered as 'cute' - despite his general behavior being, of course, not quite different from the usual. Personality Endymion was at first - and still remains to some extent - extremely arrogant and proud of his status as the King of all Heroes. Defending his own interests and legend first and foremost, Endymion acts as if everything belongs to him and, fancying himself a collector of rare items, does not hesitate to pillage Artifacts in order to add to his personal collections. Endymion is shameless and hedonistic, and at first treated women like collectibles as well, but eventually learned from his mistakes and showed genuine respect and admiration for those he learned to love. He is also extremely protective of them and values them before everything else he owns, to the point of being driven into a fury should they be harmed. This is especially true in regard to Ikendu - his one and only equal in the world. Regal and charismatic, Endymion remains a man of honor, true to his legend, and respects the strong and honorable deeply, although he himself possesses a much more angry and bitter side, well hidden behind his golden facade. This contributes to his independent attitudes - he values nothing as much as personal freedom and is uninterested in becoming divine, going as far as to treat divinity as "a curse". Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Endymion is enduring, strong, and especially agile and accurate due to having a demigod's body and abilities. This is only reinforced by the many Artifacts he possesses. * Divine Servant Abilities: His abilities as a Divine Servant are unknown due to being boosted at maximal level by Elis's possession. Archadeia and Elis are his Advents. * Supernatural Charisma: Endymion was deemed eerily beautiful and could subjugate entire crowds with a few words. * Supernatural Luck: To deserve the love of a Sephira requires extremely high luck ; to deserve the love of thirteen pure Sephiras is an impossible feat, in addition to the immense treasures, riches and natural gifts Endymion was always showered with. * Artifact Use: Endymion possesses copies of countless artifacts, collected through time and space, including the following. ** Living Artifacts: All thirteen Sephira and four Ciphers answer to Endymion's orders and are deeply bound to him. ** Other Artifacts: Endymion possesses the following named artifacts. It is implied that he possesses thousand more named and unnamed artifacts inside Archadeia. *** Elis *** Archadeia *** Epocanonicus *** The Tablets of Babel *** Dragonheart Pendant *** Kinshar *** The Ring of Titania *** Loptr *** The Armor of Mars *** Revenge Bloodsword *** The Bow of Ozymandias *** Custom Lightsaber *** Wings of Man *** Golden Gun *** Soul Edge *** Rule Breaker *** The Walls of Troy *** Parallel version of the Master Sword *** Excalibur (Temporary) *** Blade of Lethe Storylines * Magus Wars : Courage briefly features him. * New Age Dawning briefly features him. * Unnamed Sky Above focuses on his backstory. * Magus Wars : Courtesy is centered around him as well. Trivia * Endymion's name is derived from a beautiful Arcadian shepherd who according to the legend was so beautiful the moon fell in love with him. Interestingly, one of Endymion's main love interests is Ikendu, a gift from the moon. This also reinforces Endymion's sun motif as the son of the Sun. * His appearance and initial personality as well are a nod to Fate/Stay Night's Gilgamesh, although he bears strong inspiration from the Mesopotamian Gilgamesh as well. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco. Category:Character Category:Single Plane Category:Divine Servant Category:Deity Category:Interra Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Artifact